As Autumn Leaves Fall
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: She wished she could go back to where her name was written in a heart on the white beach sand, but by now the waves had washed it away. Carried it out to sea, to be lost and forgotten, like coins slipping through your fingers. A depressed Scarlett looks back on a summer romance and tries her best to move on. Short One-shot.


As The Autumn Leaves Fall

_-Autumn-_

As the days get shorter, and the cold wind billows, when scarves and sweaters come off of their hangers. She's sitting at her computer waiting, for something anything, she's waiting for him. She'll read their text messages over and over, full of I love you's and romance, she cant believe summer went by so fast. In a blur, it was over, no more walks on the beach at sunset, no more all night conversations, no more wishing, hoping. In her mind she assumed that they would last, she thought they would be that couple that everyone wanted to be. She wished she could go back to where her name was written in a heart on the white beach sand, but by now the waves had washed it away. Carried it out to sea, to be lost and forgotten, like coins slipping through your fingers. She wished she could pick up the pieces and put them together, like the ones to a puzzle. She hoped that she crossed his mind once in a while so then she wouldn't feel ridiculous for thinking of him all of the time. One day she swore she would find him again, pick up where they left off. She took a map and drew a strait line to where he'd be, he was not to far away but she didn't care. To her he may as well live on another planet, he felt so far, and it was hard to believe that just a week ago that they were talking and laughing. Now she felt farther away then Pluto, alone and deserted. She took a walk one morning, after doing nothing but stare at a computer screen for a week, the wind was strong and blew through her bright red tresses. She sat down on a wooden bench and carved their names.

Scarlett and Gunther.

Then she left, the world would keep spinning, the stars would keep shining, the grass would keep growing. But she didn't care, she would do anything for just one little moment with him. Being without him would be like erasing the stars, tearing down every wall brick by brick, ripping away the sky, letting the sun and moon fall. She felt alone as she walked towards her house, the wind whipping at her face, scarf pulled tightly around her neck. She felt like crying her eyes out, binging until she felt too full, screaming until her lungs broke, and so much more. She walks alone, as children laugh and play, as people around her smile, as the autumn leaves fall.

_-Winter-_

The nights got longer, so cold and bitter, the snow fell gracefully to the ground, like a wide white blanket. Icicles hung from houses and trees like dazzling little crystals, colourful Christmas lights blinked, and the smell of chestnuts roasting filled the frigid air. The fire let off a luminous glow in the dark night, the tiny embers sparkle like a million little fireflies getting lost in the sky. Scarlett always liked the cold, frozen was good, frozen concealed her thoughts and feelings. She could feel nothing but cold, the only warmth from the fire and the hot chocolate she held in her hands. Mountains rolled up around her and some late night snowboarders glided down the slopes effortlessly. She didn't feel like picking up her board and joining them on the half pipe, she didn't feel like doing anything anymore. Now that the space between her fingers was empty her heart felt empty too. A hole of what used to be full of life and energy was drained, empty, gone. All she could think about was how everything went wrong. She almost wished she never met the guy, but then she wouldn't have had all of those amazing experiences. The time they had a water balloon fight on the dock, or when she taught him how to surf, or the first time that they kissed. How she wanted to be in that moment forever, but moments are just moments, they don't last forever. Nothing lasts forever, I guess that's why we take moments for granted, we don't think that this moment could be our last. Your last moment, your last breath, your last love, your last kiss. Does it really mean anything at all? We have fear of those risks, yet we take those risks, and it is when we are taking risks that the best moments happen.

Once again she was alone, nothing but another anonymous face in a universe full of phantoms, where everyone walks around like lost souls. Another unremembered being in life, one day she would be forgotten, she would be another grave that no one even bothers to look at or think about. No one ever looks at a stranger's grave and wonders how they died, or where they worked, if they were ever married or had kids, nothing. So alone she stood as the snowboarders continued to shred the slopes and the snow fell around her.

_-Spring-_

She finally woke up when morning and accepted it, she wouldn't ever have him back. When she thought back to that summer romance with that boy, the one with sweet, sparkling eyes and the world's greatest smile, all she thought of was how infatuated that she had once been. Love makes you do beautiful, terrible, wonderful, horrible things. It takes over your body like a disease in utter delirium and kills you slowly, even when you don't know what love is like it kills you. She shouldn't let his memory ruin her life. Life was meant to be lived, and that's what she was going to do, live.

For the first time in a long time she opened the door, the warm April air surrounded her and the sun shone down on her bright red hair. The bright blue sky was still above her head and the clouds lazily blew across the sky, the birds sang, the grass was green. And for the first time in a long time she felt okay, better than okay, she was happy. A bird perched itself on a tree branch and sang a tune, just for her, about hope and moving on. A new life was beginning for Scarlett and everything around her, yellow dandelions bloomed in the field, and on the trees grew the new leaves to replace the ones that fell when autumn leaves fall.

**Avery: I wrote this oneshot over a year ago, I think it was summer 2012 when I wrote this. Then I kind of just decided to post it cuz better late than never. Vanished will be updated soon, pinky swear! Lol, Love you all!**


End file.
